Dyuu Ushimaru
Birth and Landing on Earth Dyuu, who didn't have a surname at the time of her birth, was born on February 2, 737 AD, on Planet Vegeta. After she was born, Kanze, her mother, died. Unknowningly, Satur burted into the ER doors. There, Milocka explained to him that his wife died during child labor. After the bad news, Satur, he went on his ways. It's unknown if he ever made a vist to Dyuu when she was in the incubator. Sora, a docking employee, put Dyuu in a Saiyan space pod and send her to, what he calls: E - arth. When she got there, she crash landed into an iceberg and the ice started to creep up on the pod and it freezed it. The computer in the pod started a statsis system of 19 years long for 1000 years. 1000 Years Later: Free From the Ice It is the year 1737 and the ice that held Dyuu captive; melts and releases her. Her pod drifts to the shores of Suijena and is found by an unnamed male teenager. He places his hand on it and it glows white and blows up. From the smoke, emerged Dyuu. She confronted the male teenager and he introduced himself: Ryo Ushimaru. Dyuu faints and Ryo takes her back to his father's company and placed her into medical care. The doctors complained that there was nothing wrong with her and that she was prefectly find. Then the ER explodes, and Dyuu emerges from the destroyed ER. She says that she must leave and that no one should know her true identity. They left the the hospital wing and headed upstairs. Thankfully, Dyuu escaped at around 1 pm, which is when the employees are either on a lunch break or in a meeting. They enter the elevator and the elevator climbed its ropes to the top floor. The elevator doors opened up and Ryo and Dyuu exited. Ryo ran over to a trunk he kept his vaubles. He said that had a mock uniform of Goku; the Legendary Saiyan that became Earth's Savior so many years prior to the events of ROS. Dyuu, compeletly naked(with the expception of wearing a towl) was given Goku's mock uniform. Ryo suddenly heard the voices and footsteps of his co - workers. He pushed Dyuu into the closet and slammed the door in her face. The co-workers entered the office to find Ryo working on 'important paperwork. They conculted him and said they came to the descion: That Ryo is to young to run a company. Consirdering he's only 18 years old. Then she fired a ki ball: Killing Fakkushu, than she killed Basu and Kikai. Shocked by what he just saw, Ryo tries to calm her down but his brother, Fuji Ushimaru walks into the office and asked his younger brother what had happen. Ryo answered that he did not know. Dyuu flys out of the closet and confronts Fuji. Realizing what she has done, she fled the scene and flys to Mt. Palse. There she sat on a rock and viewed Suijena. There she sees Lord Cevrus terrorizing Capital City. The Fierce Battle She enjoys the show and is confronted by Goku, the legendary Saiyan, and most trusted person alive. Goku asked why she is enjoying the show and not helping out the humans. She replies with a question of her own: "Why should I?" He explains that he will give her a gift, as long as she helps the humans. She teleports to Capital City and catches a car that was throne by that of Lord Cevrus. She confronts the Boar(Ino), Dog(Inu) or InoInu hybrid. She throws the car back at him and he fires his basic energy ball at her. She dodges it by teleporting infront of Cevrus. She blasts Cevrus into a office building and falls through EVERY floor. Finally stopping in the basement. Dyuu fires her ki balls at him and he swats them away. Resulting in Dyuu's apparent death. Cevrus emerges from the rubble and he scenes Dyuu's powerlevel. She erupts out of the rubble in her Great Ape form and starts to trample everything in sight. While, Dyuu was trying to trample Cevrus. One of Cevrus's allies was watching in glee. Michi, the gleeful ally, was watching and hoping for Dyuu to kill Cevrus. But obvilously, the Sun rised form its slumber and transformed Dyuu back into a normal Saiyan. This angered him and he started his assult upon Dyuu, and she countered. Michi took advantage of the oppertunity and he attacked. He attacked Cevrus first and killed him and then he attacked Dyuu and Nemecko. Michi than started to have reaccuring flashbacks and Dyuu realized that his reaccuring flashbacks where from 7 years ago: Cevrus appeared on his Planet and asked him to join him. But Michi refused. This ended in the deaths in his wife, Hinshu, and his son, Kibou. He remembered his promise and killed himself, and took the rest of Captial City with him. Ending ''The Fierce Battle. '' Hunting the Dragonballs Two weeks after the fight against Cevrus and Michi, a statue was erected for him. Ryo arrived and he offered that Nemecko stay in Technical Medical Inc. Nemecko rejected the offer and suggested that they go look for the dragonballs: In order to resurrect Captial City and the desceased citizens. Yamcha heads to West City, Nemecko went to North City, Ryo to East City and Dyuu went to South City. While the others